


Doctor Who Knew

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Spike and Xander - goofy<br/>Prompt from OOS: word</p></blockquote>





	Doctor Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pnksaph](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pnksaph).



"Spike! When's the new season of Doctor Who starting?"

"Oi, Harris, how should I know?"

"Because you say things like 'oi'."

"Of all the ugly stereotyping—"

"And your point is…? Do you know or don't you?"

"Never could make heads or tails of that BBC schedule. Word to the wise, though. They always have that Christmas eppie. Pay attention when December rolls round."

"Christmas is in December. Who knew?"

"You solicited my advice and this is the gratitude you show. Fine. See if I share any of the juicy tidbits I heard 'bout that Piper bird."

"Spill it, Spike!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spike and Xander - goofy  
> Prompt from OOS: word

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wounded Champion (the Searching for Home Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566914) by [texanfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texanfan/pseuds/texanfan)




End file.
